Sue
by Cindy Azalea
Summary: Sue surprises Jason with a visit to Odyssey, but leaves because of a misunderstanding. In the rain. Fluff warning! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this fan fiction when I first heard The Labyrinth (Feb 2012) because I really wanted this to happen. Since Sue was only in three episodes (so far) I have to almost recreate her character. I know I don't write Jason and Connie in character very well; sorry about that. Hope you enjoy! :)

**SUE**

Chapter 1 / Surprise

It was a cold, winter day in Odyssey as Jason Whittaker told Connie Kendall all about his adventure in London, capturing Mr. Grote.

"Wow," Connie remarked, as Jason concluded his story. "Sounds like you had quite an adventure over there."

"It sure was something," Jason agreed. "But I can't help thinking about Sue. She's got foster parents, but I wish—"

"You wish," Connie finished, "that you could adopt her."

"You read my mind," Jason smiled at her. "But I don't know."

Connie stared out the window. "What did you say she looked like?" she asked, her voice almost sounding absent.

"Blue eyes and blonde hair," Jason replied, trying to follow her gaze but not seeming to see what she was looking at. "And the cutest British accent you ever heard."

Jason studied Connie's face before inquiring, "Why?"

"Because," Connie answered, "there's a little girl running towards the shop, and she has the features you just described."

"Coincidence," Jason shrugged, but he didn't think so for long.

At that next moment the door to Whit's End flung open and in ran…_Sue?!_

"Sue?!" Jason exclaimed. "What in the world—"

"Sue?!" Connie echoed.

The little girl flashed a quick smile at Jason. "Hello, Mr. Undercover," she said with an accent that made Connie's smiling mouth fall open.

"It's nice to see you again," Sue continued hurriedly, "but you've got to help me! A man's chasing me!"

"Get in the kitchen. I'll take care of him," Jason promised, giving her a gentle push.

"Thanks!" she ran into the hiding place.

"Wow," Connie said. "You were right. She _does_ have a cute accent!"

But Jason was not interested in being right. He was waiting anxiously for the man to come into the ice cream shop. He was worried that the man who was about to enter next was Reggie Fingers, escaped from prison. Or worse, Mr. Grote.

It was half a minute before the man reached Whit's End. Sue, young and energetic, had gotten there a lot quicker than the grown man chasing her.

As Jason scanned the man from head to foot, he decided he must be early forties. But then the man spoke, shattering Jason's thoughts.

"Uh—can I help you?" Jason asked, trying to make up for what he had not heard the man say.

"Yes, I think so." The man's voice was deeper than Jason's, who was only in his early thirties.

"I'm looking for a little blonde haired girl, say, eleven or twelve years old," the man continued. "Thought she might have come in here, but at my age I can't run very fast."

"What business do you have with her?" Jason cut in.

"I've come from the airport," the man replied. "It's hard to run in all that snow! See, she stowed away on my plane. Thought I'd get the police to find out where her parents are."

Jason tried to conceal his shock. Quickly he told the man, "I don't see her. Why don't you go check down the street?"

The man sighed wearily. "I suppose I will. Thanks for your time." And he left.

Connie glanced at Jason. "What was that all about?"

"Just try and keep me from finding out," Jason replied. "Sue! Coast is clear!"

Sue's relief was obvious as she ran out and collapsed onto a chair. Now that Jason had a chance to look at Sue for more than just a glimpse, he decided that she had been running for some time. Sweat was trickling down her face and her thin, blonde braids were pushed irritatingly aside with an icy hand.

"Thanks, Mr. Undercover," Sue breathed heavily. "You don't know how long he's been chasing me. And it's so cold outside." Her voice quivered.

Jason put off confronting her until he had introduced Connie.

"Sue," he said, "this is Connie. Connie, Sue."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Undercover's girlfriend," Sue greeted.

Connie immediately burst into laughter.

Jason stared at Sue, unable to believe what she'd said.

"Sue," he stammered, "Connie and I are not…"

However, he had recently begun to feel strange when he was around Connie. Sometimes he didn't even know what to say to her. And Sue's innocent assumption had triggered self-consciousness about his behaviour around Connie.

Eventually Connie stopped laughing and looked seriously at Jason. Jason sensed her gaze at him but didn't look back.

Connie didn't wait for him to return the gaze. "We're not _yet_, Sue," she said. "Give Jason some time to think it over." She laughed.

The reason why was beyond Jason, but he felt a flood of happiness overcome him.

Sue eyed Jason curiously. "You're blushing, Jason," she noted.

Jason looked down, waves of joy still splashing around his shoulders.

Connie touched Sue's arm lightly.

Then Jason remembered the airplane, and was glad for an opportunity to change the subject. He immediately became serious as he turned to Sue.

"Sue," he began, "did you stow away on the plane?"

Sue avoided the question. "I wanted to come see you."

Jason ignored it. "Yeah, well, stowing away isn't the best way. Did you ask for foster parents if you could come here?"

"Not really," Sue admitted. "I am capable of packing on my own, you know."

"Sue!" Jason exclaimed. "You mean you didn't ask them?! They'll be worried sick!"

"I left a note," Sue stated, hoping it would ease Jason.

"Sue!" Jason cried.

"I thought," Sue said, "you'd be happy to see me."

"How did you get through the gates?"

"I lived on London streets for a while. I know how to get past gates."

"I expected better of you, Sue," Jason replied. "Didn't all of that time with me and the Jacobs do _anything_ for you?"

Sue shrugged. "I told the man at the gate my mum was coming later, and he let me in."

"Oh, Sue…" Jason began.

"What?"

"I thought you knew better," Jason answered.

"_I_ thought you'd like to see me again. But since you don't, I'll just leave," Sue said. "Bye."

"Sue, wait!" Jason protested. "It's freezing out there!"

Sue tossed her braids behind her back. "We get snow in London, too," she said matter-of-factly, "so it isn't like I'm not used to it."

Jason ignored the fact. "It's like a blizzard out there, Sue!"

"Bye!" Sue repeated, swinging the door open and letting it fall back into place behind her.

Jason snatched up his winter coat and hastened out the door, Connie at his heels.

Jason made no comment to Connie being with him. He didn't seem to even notice when Connie slipped her hand in his. Such a romantic gesture could never be unmissed to a worry-free mind, but Jason's mind right then was not focused on anything but finding Sue.

~TBC~


	2. Fear

**SUE**

Chapter 2 / Fear

For half an hour they turned Odyssey upside-down. Jason would not rest until those blue eyes were looking into his, and that little hand was safely locked in his. And he was determined that both of those things _would_ happen.

"Sue!" they both yelled again.

"I'm…right…here," Sue called, coughing in between words.

Jason and Connie found Sue, freezing cold, behind a bush.

"Sue! Oh, Sue, don't do that to us again," Connie chided gently, hugging the girl she hardly knew but had learned to love.

Sue leaned her head on Connie's chest and closed her eyes. Connie looked helplessly at Jason.

Jason picked up Sue and carried her to the car. Sometime on the way home, she opened her blue eyes and set them on Jason while he gazed back at her. Slowly she put her hot hand in his. And somehow, Jason was sure that she would be all right.

…

Jason slept fitfully that night. Sometime around eleven pm, he thought he heard heavy breathing and it sounded like a girl. Connie had stayed in the guest bedroom that night since the weather was so bad, and at first he thought it was her. Then he remembered Sue was staying in another room too, so he got up and wandered into the second guest room.

"Sue, are you all right?" he whispered.

Receiving no reply, he went over to the bed and took her hand, intending to ask the same question again. But instead, fear and shock stabbed his heart.

"Sue!" he cried out loud, not bothering to whisper.

"Jason?" came the muffled reply, accompanied by a few coughs.

Jason yanked back the part of the blanket that was covering her head and repeated, "Are you all right?"

Sue shrugged. "I—I guess so." She pulled the covers around her shoulders. "But I'm really cold." She coughed twice.

Jason put his hand on her forehead and cheek. "I think you've got a fever or something," he managed, his voice choked with fear. The "something" could be a lot worse than a fever.

He quickly ran to get the thermometer.

"Sue!" he cried, his fingers clasping tightly onto the thermometer. They dripped with sweat. "You—you've got a fever of 105!"

"I'm…sick?" Sue asked, shivering.

"You bet you're sick!" He grabbed her bag and tossed it to her. "Get dressed," he ordered.

"Why?" shivered Sue, coughing.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Jason said, trying to hide his worry. "You're very sick. Now hurry and get dressed."

Sue opened her mouth to protest but Jason had left the room.

Connie stumbled sleepily out of the guest bedroom and into Sue's room.

"What's going on?" she yawned.

"Talk to Jason, Connie," Sue implored between coughs. "He says I'm sick and he's going to take me to the hospital."

Connie felt the young girl's face in alarm. "You _are_ sick, Sue," she gasped. "I'll go get dressed so I can go with you."

Jason heard that.

"You need sleep, Connie," he objected. "Let me take Sue alone."

"How high is her fever?" Connie asked worriedly, ignoring his protest.

"105," Jason said, biting his lip.

"No," Connie announced. "I _am_ going with you, Jason Whittaker. And if you _really_ knew me, you'd know that I am very stubborn."

This was no time to laugh. Jason shook his head and agreed, "OK, Connie. Go get dressed."

…

Connie and Jason sat in the hospital waiting room anticipating a doctor's arrival.

"Jason?" Dr. Abigail inquired softly.

"Yes, doctor, how is she?" Jason asked.

"She's got pneumonia. It's pretty bad."

"Oh, Jason!" Connie cried.

"When you say pretty bad—how bad?" Jason asked, shaking.

"Not fatal," the physician said quickly. "She is asking for you now."

Jason stood up on his unsteady legs. "Thank you, doctor," he breathed, hastening to Sue's room with Connie at his heels.

"Jason?" Sue whispered, glancing around the room.

"I'm right here, Sue," Jason said, taking her hot hand.

"I don't feel too good," Sue told him, coughing. "Can we go to your house now?"

"Not yet," he told her.

"Why not?" she shivered.

"You have to stay here for a little while longer. You're very sick," Jason said.

Sue sighed. "Jason, I'm cold."

"I'll go ask the doctor for another blanket," offered Jason.

He left the room and was back again with the blanket, only to find Sue asleep.

Jason chuckled. "I guess I should put this over her for when she wakes up again."

"Jason," Connie said softly, "let's go back to the waiting room."

"You can go back if you want," Jason told her. "I'm staying with Sue."

"But she's asleep," Connie protested.

"I want to be here when she wakes up," argued Jason.

"All right," Connie relented, "I'll stay too."

Sue groaned and opened her blue eyes. "J-Jason?" she whispered, coughing multiple times.

"Yes, Sue," Jason said.

"What time is it?"

Jason glanced at his watch. "Three in the morning."

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Sue said.

"I'm alright to stay right here with you," said Jason. "I'm not tired anymore. So you just go right back to sleep."

"Jason?" she asked again.

"Yes?"

"I—I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," she said, a few tears sliding down her face. "If—if I hadn't come here, you wouldn't be here worrying about me."

"You didn't cause any trouble," he consoled, taking a tissue and wiping her wet cheeks. "Now you go to sleep so you can get better."

Sue nodded.

And in an instant she was asleep.

"It amazes me how that little girl can go to sleep so fast," Connie said.

"I wish I could," Jason added longingly.

"Jason," Connie noted, "you don't look too good."

"I'm fine," Jason stated, trying to conceal his sleepiness.

"You really should get some sleep," Connie insisted.

"I'm…fine…really, Connie…" Jason argued, but his tiredness overtook him and he collapsed.

"Jason!" Connie gasped. "Help! Doctor! Jason's fainted!"

~TBC~


	3. Don't Let Her Die

Chapter 3 / Don't Let Her Die

"How are you feeling now, Jason?" the doctor inquired when Jason opened his eyes.

"Fine," Jason muttered, looking around the hospital room as he lay in the bed. "I wish everybody would quit all the fuss. Sue's the one to worry about."

"You just fainted!" Dr. Abigail said.

"That's no reason to worry-people faint all the time," Jason returned.

"Jason!" Connie exclaimed half reproachfully. "Now you're being ridiculous!"

"I want to go see Sue," Jason persisted.

"Not now," Dr. Abigail ordered. "You need rest."

"I'm not tired now," Jason argued. "I can't go to sleep. So I might as well sit with Sue."

"Jason, listen to the doctor," Connie told him.

"But I have to be with Sue," Jason insisted. "She'll wake up soon, and ask for me. You're not going to tell her I can't go to her, are you, doctor?"

"If she asks for you, then yes, you can go to her," Dr. Abigail consented. "But if she wakes up and asks for you while you're sleeping, we'll just tell her you're sleeping."

"Don't tell her I fainted, doctor," Jason said.

"I won't," the doctor promised. "You go to sleep, Jason."

"But she might ask for me-"

"Connie, let's let Jason alone to go to sleep." Dr. Abigail ignored Jason's attempts to get up.

"All right," Connie agreed, leaving with the doctor.

"He loves that girl and won't rest until she is better," Dr. Abigail told Connie in the hall.

Connie sighed. "I know."

"Jason?" they heard Sue call from her room, followed by a hoarse cough.

"Will you go to her?" Dr. Abigail requested. "Just tell her Jason's sleeping."

"All right." Connie stepped into Sue's room and smiled at the sick little girl.

"Sue, Jason's sleeping. He's tired," Connie explained to Sue.

"Oh. When he wakes up will you ask him if he can come here?"

"I'm not sleeping, Sue, and I'll come to you," Jason said, coming into the room.

"Jason!" Sue cried happily. She coughed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head still hurts, and I'm tired and cold," she replied.

"You'll get better soon," Jason said.

"I like to have you here with me. If you're not tired, can you stay with me even if I go to sleep?" she requested.

"Yes, I will, Sue," Jason replied, smiling at her delighted face.

Connie cleared her throat and glanced at Jason.

"I'm just going to step outside for a minute, Sue," added Jason.

"All right," the young girl said sleepily.

"What is it?" Jason asked, knowing Connie had brought him out for a reason.

"You just told her you would stay with her! The doctor says you need rest," Connie scolded.

"She asked me if I wasn't tired, and I'm not," Jason replied honestly.

"I'll tell her you need rest." Connie turned around and started to walk into Sue's room, but Jason caught her hand.

"Connie, look, I'll get some rest right now while you stay with her. Tell her I'll only be an hour at the most and she'll go right to sleep," Jason implored.

"All right," Connie grinned.

"Jason?" Sue called from her room.

"Sue, Jason's a bit tired, so he's going to sleep a little and then come back to you," Connie explained.

"All right," Sue said.

"But I'd like to stay with you; is that all right?" Connie asked.

"Yes," agreed Sue, dropping off to sleep.

"It's amazing how that girl can go to sleep so fast," Connie murmured with a smile.

…

"It's been an hour, Connie, is Sue awake?" asked Jason, coming into the room.

"Not yet," Connie replied.

"Then I'll just stay with her so I can be with her when she does. Connie, do you want to call her foster parents?"

"I guess we should," Connie agreed.

"Their last name is Adams," Jason recalled, "But I'm not sure what their number is."

"I think I might be able to find out what is it," Connie said with a smile.

"How?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"Oh, Jason," Connie laughed, "you don't think I've spent all those years with your dad and not learned _anything_?"

Jason had to laugh despite his intense worries.

"Jason?" whispered Sue.

"I'm here, Sue," Jason said. "How are you feeling?"

"Freezing." Sue coughed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"Is the extra blanket helping?" he asked.

"A little. I'm just tired right now. I want to go back to sleep," yawned Sue.

"All right. It's almost noon; do you want some lunch?" Jason asked.

Sue coughed. "No, I'm not hungry, just tired." She sneezed.

"All right, you go to sleep." Jason tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and smiled at the sick girl.

"Jason, let's go get lunch," Connie suggested.

"I'm not hungry," Jason told her honestly. "You go get lunch for yourself and maybe I'll eat later."

"But, Jason, you have to eat something," Connie argued.

"I want to stay with Sue," Jason insisted.

"All right," Connie sighed, leaving the room.

"Is she sleeping?" Dr. Abigail asked, entering the hospital room.

"Yes, she fell asleep a few minutes ago," Jason replied.

"You don't look so tired anymore, Jason," the doctor noted. "That hour of sleep really helped."

"I don't feel so tired," Jason added.

Dr. Abigail eyed Jason's pale face. "Has Connie gone for lunch?"

Jason nodded. "I know what you're going to say, and I'm just going to tell you that I'm not hungry."

"You should try to eat something," Dr. Abigail urged.

"I'm fine," Jason argued.

"You're always 'fine', aren't you?" sighed the doctor.

"Yep," Jason said, gazing at the sleeping little girl at his side.

…

Connie kept her eyes on Jason as she swung her purse over her shoulder.

"I'm going home, Jason," she said softly. "You should go too."

"You go ahead," Jason replied absently. "I'll stay with Sue a little while longer."

"Jason," she protested firmly, "it's 8 p.m.!"

"That's fine," Jason said.

"Jason," Connie shot back, her green eyes serious. "You haven't been listening to anyone ever since Sue got sick, even the doctor. It's time to go home and get some sleep so you won't have to be in bed all tomorrow when you could be with Sue."

She had succeeded. Jason released Sue's hand and stood up. "You're right," he sighed. "I'll go home."

"I think Sue's waking up," Connie pointed out. "Tell her first."

"Jason?" Sue whispered. "Connie?"

"We're here," said Connie.

"How are you feeling, Sue?" Jason asked.

"Better," she replied weakly, coughs following.

Jason smiled. "I have to go now, Sue," he told her. "But I'll come back tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," the twelve-year-old girl answered, coughing and closing her eyes.

"Come on," Connie urged Jason.

"It'll be good to get in bed," sighed Jason, following her.

…

Jason was awakened that night by the phone on his nightstand. His hand absently reached for it and pressed the button.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily. "Yes…" Jason was wide awake now. "What?! I'll be right over!" He rolled over to the edge of the bed and got up so fast he almost fell on the bed. He was grabbing random clothes from the closet when the phone rang a second time.

"Hello?" he replied.

"Jason, it's Connie," said the voice on the other end. "Sorry to call you at 2 a.m., but I couldn't sleep. I decided to go to the hospital to be with Sue, and I wanted to know if you were coming."

"Yeah," Jason said hurriedly, fear choking his voice. "The hospital just called. Sue's a lot worse, and they asked me to come right away. So meet me there…right now?"

"Right now!" Connie agreed, hanging up.

Jason slammed the phone on the nightstand and sat down again on his bed. He put his head in his hands and implored, "Oh, God, please don't let Sue die!"

~TBC~


	4. No More Hope

A/N: Yeah, I know...I'm sooooo cruel. Haha!

Chapter 4 / No More Hope

"Jason!" Connie called from across the hospital entrance.

"There you are, Connie," Jason replied, catching up with her. "There's Dr. Abigail. Doctor!"

"Hello, thanks for coming so soon, Jason," Dr. Abigail said.

"What's wrong with Sue?" Jason asked.

"Her pneumonia is worse," the doctor told them, "but we are hoping she will recover. However she will need surgery."

"Jason!" Connie gasped.

"Can we see her, doctor?" Jason managed, his voice choked with fear.

"Yes, she's been moved to the room down the hall," Dr. Abigail pointed out where it was.

"Thank you," Jason said, hastening towards the room.

"Oh, Jason!" Connie worried as they walked.

"It's all right, Connie, she'll get better. She has to!" Jason comforted, for himself as well as Connie.

"J-Jason? Connie?" Sue asked.

"We're here, Sue," Jason said.

"How are you feeling, Sue?" Connie inquired.

"A little better," she replied. "But not much."

"Does your head still hurt?" Jason asked.

"Yes," she answered, coughing.

"Are you still cold?"

"Not really," she said.

"Do you still feel sick?"

"Yes, but not as much," she replied, coughing.

"I knew you would get better soon, Sue," Jason said happily. "Now, I'm going to step outside for a minute, Sue, and Connie will stay with you."

"Okay." Sue pulled the covers up more and closed her eyes halfway.

Jason smiled at her as he left the room. "Now, where is that phone? Oh, here. Where is that sticky note with the Adams number? Um…here is it."

He held the sticky note in his hand for ten seconds. Slowly he reached for the phone and dialled Sue's foster parents' phone number. He swallowed hard as he listened to its_ ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?" said a man's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Adams? …I'm a friend of Sue's. …My name's Jason. …So Connie told you what happened? …Well, she's worse, but not fatal. She'll have to have surgery."

He swallowed hard again. "Yeah, well, I wanted to talk to you about something. Could you talk this over with your wife? I'll call Social Services if you both agree."

…

Jason rushed to Sue's room and found Connie in the hall; Sue had fallen asleep.

"Connie!" Jason exclaimed, breathing heavily with excitement. "Connie—I've done it—I'm her foster father! It's hardly official yet, but as soon as I get hold of papers, and some time, I can adopt her—as my daughter!"

Connie gave him a surprise and questioning look.

"Would you be willing to let me share her with you?" he spilled out.

"Jason," Connie tried to calm him. "Are you—are you asking me to—marry you?"

Jason got down on one knee and held up the ring he had been saving for such a long time. "Yes. I am."

…

Connie and Jason looked up in alarm as a bunch of doctors rush into Sue's room two hours later.

Jason stood up. "What's going on?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Connie sounded scared.

"I'm going to find out," Jason declared, going to the door.

Dr. Abigail stood between the wall and the door, holding it shut.

"What's wrong with Sue, Dr. Abigail?" Jason asked.

"Please, Jason, stay out of the room," she said.

"What's going on?" Jason persisted.

"Please just trust me and don't go into the room," the doctor repeated.

"I am finding out what this is all about," announced Jason.

"No, Jason!"

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"We are trying our best, Jason," she promised, a hint of sadness in her eyes and tone.

"You mean—" Jason couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry."

…

Jason slowly walked over to Connie, his hands plunged deep inside his pockets and his eyes cast down. He didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel. He wasn't sure how Connie would take it…he wasn't sure how he was taking it.

"Connie?" he whispered. His eyes met Connie's tear-stained green ones. Something in the look she gave him made him know that she knew what to expect.

Jason dropped onto a chair beside his fiancé. Both remained silent as Connie put her hand in his, receiving and returning a gentle squeeze.

"Sue," Connie said softly, as if asking how she was.

"Sue," he repeated. "Our Sue."

"Oh, Jason," she breathed, no longer able to keep the tears back.

Dr. Abigail slowly came out of the room and walked over to the couple. Connie and Jason looked up at her and knew what was about to be said.

"She's gone," the doctor said sadly. "I'm…so sorry."

Connie's tears increased and she fell into Jason's arms.

Suddenly the voice from another physician sounded as she opened the door a crack.

"Dr. Abigail—come quick!"

Dr. Abigail raced into the room and shut the door behind her.

Jason dared not hope. Sue was dead. There was no more hope.

~TBC~


	5. A New Family

**A/N: So here it is, the last chapter. I ****_really_**** want Jason and Connie to get married, so the sequel to this story will be their wedding. I hope it was enjoyable. :)**

**SUE**

Chapter 5 / A New Family

"Jason?"

"Yes?" Jason lifted his head, knowing what the news was going to be.

"Jason—" Dr. Abigail looked uncertain. "Are you able to understand me?"

Jason forced a little smile. "Yes. What is it?"

"Sue is not dead, Jason," Dr. Abigail said softly. "She is alive, and fast asleep."

"Thank the Lord!" Jason whispered softly, dropping his head in his hands. He lifted his eyes to Dr. Abigail. "Can we see her?"

"No, sight of you would excite her," the doctor said. "You can see her in a few hours. Why don't you go get something to eat?"

"I couldn't eat," Jason refused. "I'm too thrilled."

"At least try," the doctor urged.

"If you insist," Jason consented. He was so thankful he was willing to promise anyone anything.

"I do," Dr. Abigail grinned.

…

"Can we see Sue, doctor?" Jason asked after an early dinner.

"Yes," she replied, "but not for long. She needs lots of sleep."

Jason smiled gratefully at the doctor and he and Connie hurried to the room Sue had been moved to.

"Sue?" Jason said quietly.

"J-Jason? Connie?" Sue opened her eyes and coughed weakly.

Connie took her warm hand. "We're here, Sue."

"Where am I?" Sue asked, looking around the room.

Jason looked questioningly at her. "In the hospital, Sue," he replied.

"Where's Mrs. Adams?" she persisted.

"She's in London," said Jason with a forced smile. He glanced worriedly at Connie.

"Why isn't she here?" She seemed to not remember what had happened.

Jason tried as best he could to make sure that was not the case. "You left London to visit me."

"Oh, I remember _that_," replied Sue, "but I don't remember yesterday…"

Jason made himself smile. He had decided not to tell her what had happened. "You were very sick, Sue," he explained briefly.

Sue didn't ask any more questions about it, so Jason decided it was a good time to tell her.

"Sue," he began, "I love you. Would you…if I asked you, would you let me adopt you?"

Sue silently stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Jason—" she stopped. "Are you really asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"If you think I'm asking you to be my daughter, then yes," he chuckled. "Will you?"

"Oh, Jason, yes I will!" She was about to spring up and throw her arms around him, but he put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down.

"Hey, you're still on the mend," he reminded her with a smile. "Don't do any jumping around now."

She smiled. "I have a real, actual father now," she whispered.

"And a real, actual mother," he added.

Sue looked confused.

"Sue, I love you so much!" Connie squeezed Sue's hand and Sue instantly knew.

"This is too good to be true!" she squealed. "I want to keep dreaming!"

"Now, you go to sleep, young lady, and get strong fast so we can go home," Jason said with a smile.

Sue returned the smile and closed her blue eyes.

Jason and Connie went out into the hall, hand in hand. No words needed to be spoken as the two looked at each other, their mutual love strengthening every second.

Dr. Abigail came over to them, and Jason looked up, the smile never leaving his lips.

"When will Sue be able to come home, doctor?" Jason inquired.

The doctor smiled. "Sue is improving very fast. I don't doubt it'll be a faster recovery than most people. I'd say she'd be able to come home in a week."

Jason's smile was contagious, and so Dr. Abigail walked away wearing one of her own.

"Sue is so happy," remarked Connie, with an affectionate glance at the door of Sue's room.

"What about you?" Jason asked. Connie's eyes met his, and she realized he was being serious.

"I couldn't be happier," Connie replied, giving her head a slight shake.

Jason hugged her tight. "Neither could I," he whispered.

~End~


End file.
